


Glass Coffins

by seekingferret



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: All the rowboats in the oil paintingsThey keep trying to row away, row away





	Glass Coffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Thanks to starlady for beta!

Fandom: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego  
Song: All the Rowboats by Regina Spektor  
Warnings: Fast cuts in first ten seconds

 

/p>


End file.
